Another Adventure
by SapphireYoun
Summary: An adventure story of worlds colliding, love and loss. The story will be influenced a lot by suggestions from the readers. More information and another way to submit suggestions (and help I may be asking for) visit wishitwasntfiction on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Theories exist that there is not just one world. For some, they think for each choice we make in life another universe is created. Out there somewhere in the vast cosmos there are different versions of people doing the things they wished they had or hadn't done. Aside from that however, there are those who think that the other worlds are vastly different. Things that in one world are considered works of fiction are quite true in others.

It's not easy to cross between the worlds. It takes a great deal of power to end up some place new, though who's to say anyone who has gone missing hasn't stumbled into another place. Which might explain why they don't come back. For a select few, all it takes is an accident and a new adventure is awaiting them. Willing or not.

To start this tale off, we follow some characters that we already know. In a world not like ours, but filled with the things that we often dream of. The company of fifteen. Where the tallest of them is an old and grey wizard who goes by the name of Gandalf.

"It seems we are still a few short, of having finding all the ponies." The wizard strolled along, puffing on his pipe as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Well what did you expect? The darn things keep getting scared off. Who knows where they end up. We're lucky to have found five." Bilbo Baggins, the lone hobbit in the company spoke.

Bofur grinned as he walked along side the hobbit. "And who do you suppose should get to ride on the ponies laddie? Doesn't seem quite fair."

"I would assume you all would figure that out on your own. It'd probably best just to have them carry what gear we have left." Bilbo looked around at those in front of him. It was a group that he'd grown quite close to since his adventure started. A great lot of friends, despite his first impression of the dwarves. Dori, Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, and their leader Thorin. All on a quest to slay a dragon.

"Perhaps we should put you up on a pony. You are the shortest of us all." Bofur laughed.

Bilbo looked perturbed. "I'll have you know I'm quite tall for a hobbit."

Gandalf chuckled at the comment and took another drag from his pipe. He blew out the smoke and watched as it twisted into a shape of a running horse and then vanished in the air. "It'll be getting dark soon. I think we should set camp somewhere."

Fili looked back at the wizard, one of the ponies reigns was tight in his hand, as to not let it escape again. "And where should we do that? The trees are so dense through here, there's hardly a spot to settle in."

"Up ahead it begins to thin out, near the river. That should do." Thorin said. The company walked along until the three coverage wasn't as thick. From there they unpacked what belongings they had and set up camp.

"Don't you think we're a bit exposed here?" Kili asked. "I know there' still a good amount of trees surrounding us but...something feels off about this place."

"Ah you're just being over dramatic. This place is fine, it's not like we haven't had to pack up and run off in a hurry before." Balin leaned against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes. He sighed as he settled into a comfortable spot.

The sky grew darker as night came upon them and Bofur began to light a small fire so they could start cooking dinner for the crew.

"Bilbo can you get the pot out, the fire is ready to go."

The hobbit looked over at the dwarf in the hat with a confused face. "No it's not."

"What?" Bofur turned around and sure enough the fire was out. "Now how did that happen?"

"Could be the wind?" Bilbo asked.

Ori looked up from scribbling in his journal. "There's no wind though."

Up high in the trees something watched the company. It smiled as it watched them puzzle over the fire and relight it. Silently it climbed on to the lower branches and like it had earlier blew out the fire.

"Again? Really?" Bofur gritted his teeth. "Just how is this happening?" He lit the fire one more time.

The thing covered it's mouth and stifled a laugh. Gandalf looked up into the trees. "We aren't alone."

"Wh-what?" Bilbo and the others looked around at each other, trying to find the answer.

Gandalf moved over to a tree and placed his staff near it. "It doesn't intend to harm us. I don't think at least." He looked up and squinted his eyes, "It's alright, you can come down. We won't harm you."

As the wizard spoke the rest of the company laid hands on their weapons, making sure to have them in close range in case the wizard was wrong. Gandalf sighed when there was no sign of movement from what was watching them. "I'll force you down if I have to." Still nothing. He raised his staff and whacked the tree with it. The tree shook and the thing screeched as it came hurtling towards the ground.

Before it hit it grabbed onto one of the lower branches to slow down its impact. It plopped on to the ground and stared out at the company. They were all quiet as they stared right back.

"It's a girl." Ori spoke up first. He lowered his sling shot and put it back in his pocket.

"Under all that dirt she might be." Balin put his weapon down. "Can we get on with cooking now?"

Gandalf stood above the young woman who he had just knocked out of the tree. She was in a dark blue dress that probably at one point was quite beautiful but now was torn and tattered up to her knees. Long blond hair was pulled back with a scrap strip of the dress, it was a matted mess with twigs and leaves stuck in. There were streaks of dirt that covered her from head to mud caked toes.

"And just who are you?" Gandalf asked.

The girl backed up against the tree, she wasn't sure of how to respond, how to react. She knew there was no reason to be afraid and yet she wanted to take off running.

"Well?" He asked again.

Her eyes scanned the company, suddenly feeling like this was the beginning of an interrogation. "I-I can't tell you." She finally croaked out. Trying to hide from the looks of the dwarves.

Gandalf frowned and furrowed his brow. "And just why not?" The younger dwarves looked curiously and the young woman who was trying to get behind the tree.

"I uh, I can't tell you cause I don't know." She dragged her fingers through her gnarled hair.

"Hm." Gandalf looked back to the company, "It seems this girl is in need of some help."

Thorin sheathed his sword and sighed. "What can we do? She'll only get in the way if we take her along with us." He turned away from the wizard and the girl and motioned to the rest of the group to put away their weapons.

The girl sniffed the air, a foul yet familiar stench filled her nose. Panic took over her. "You have to put the fire out!" She yelled.

"Not again!" Bilbo was starting to put together the stew.

"They're coming! You need to put it out!" She covered her nose, "Those creatures, they're horrible. If they see the fire they'll kill you."

The company froze and listened, there were sounds of movement from far off.

Thorin looked about, "Put it out." He said. No one moved. "Put it out!" He roared.

Bilbo rushed and threw dirt on the fire until it dimmed out. "What do we do now?"

The girl started to burrow under the leaves and dirt as if she had done it a thousand times before. "The earth, the mulch it'll hide your scent from them." Her hands scrapped through the dirt as she hid herself.

The company followed suit, pulling fallen branches and leaves on top of themselves. Bilbo had noticed that his sword started glowing blue as orcs grew near. The company was hushed under the dirt that concealed them.

Not long after they hid themselves a handful of orcs on their wargs ride past. Stalking the land in search of any stray travelers. They sniffed about but only found the faded scent of the dwarves. They hung around for a few moments, saying something back and forth in their language and then rushed off deeper into the forest.

The company waited a bit longer and then uncovered themselves. "Their sent is gone." The girl didn't bother trying to brush the dirt off herself.

The fire was lit once more and relief filled the air around the group.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Nori asked.

"I don't know, just instinct I guess. It's not the first time I've seen those things around." She stared off in the direction they had gone. "They just seem so evil."

Balin nodded. "You'd be right lassie. Orcs are nasty business."

"It seems Thorin that her great sense of smell and quick thinking saved us, perhaps she won't be much of a burden after all." Gandalf pushed the girl near the fire, so that the leader of the company could get a better look at her.

She was lost and out of place, it was written clear on her face she had no idea where she was or what was happening around her. There was something else though, something that remained to be seen in those naïve eyes of hers. Eyes that we're her most striking feature.

Thorin took in everything he saw, gauged her on her shy stance she took and the nervous way she twisted her fingers together. That she kept her face down and avoided eye contact. He made a decision and hoped it wasn't the wrong one. "Perhaps."


	2. Chapter 2

Kili and Fili walked on either side of the new member in the company.

"So you don't remember anything? At all?" Kili asked.

She shook her head, "Nope. I just woke up by the river one day."

Fili frowned, "How long have you been out in the woods?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know exactly. I think I've seen the moon cycle though once."

The brothers looked at each other in shock. "A month!?" They shouted. The other dwarves looked back at them.

"How did you survive a month in these woods alone? There's Orcs and other deadly creatures out there, and you're just... just a..." Kili couldn't finish the sentence.

"Just a what?" The girl crossed her arms.

"Well you're...female."

"And?"

"And well-"

Fili interrupted his brother, "Kili just shut up before she hits you." He shook his head. "Anyway, it is pretty remarkable. Most in your situation wouldn't have survived. Even with weaponry, this forest is dangerous."

The girl smiled a bit, not really sure what else to do. Last night the company had informed her of their quest. Most of the dwarves kept their distance from her, fearing she might be some sort of spy despite Gandalf assuring them he sensed no danger in her.

She was saddened by the tale they told. She couldn't even remember her home and couldn't imagine what it'd be like to lose something like that and remember and live with the pain.

Ori dropped back and walked along side the other young members of the group. "If you don't mind me asking, what's in your pack?"

The girl had dug up a bag that she had buried in the ground during her time in the forest. It wasn't anything the dwarfs had seen before, it certainly wasn't of elvish make.

"Just a few things I had on when I woke up. A broken pair of shoes and just some jewelry."

"Jewelry?" Ori asked.

She nodded and took the pack off her shoulder and reached in, pulling out the necklace the found herself wearing.

"My word." The three stopped and stared in disbelief at the diamond and sapphire necklace. By now other dwarfs had noticed the slight commotion.

"What have you got... there..." Bofur trailed off as he reached for the necklace to inspect it. He turned it about in his hands, checking every inch of it. "This wasn't made by any craftsman I know, nor do I think by anyone in this land."

"Not in this land?" She took back the jewels. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Bofur shook his head, "I don't think you're from Middle Earth."

The girl had no words. Not from Middle Earth? Where else was there?

"Another world. Hm. That's entirely possible." Gandalf mused over he idea. "That could be why we can't figure out if you're a human or... well any thing else. Might also explain that accent of yours."

"Accent?"

Thorin and the rest of the company stopped. "Can we continue? There's only so much light in a day." He faced forward again and the stragglers of the group sheepishly followed behind the leader.

Bilbo scrunched up his face, "How though? You say it's possible, but how?"

Gandalf muttered a bit to himself. "It's been thought that there are portals or mystic objects that contain the power to move a person from one place to another. Thought it's just thoughts. I feel they might be right in this case." He looked over the girl. "I know the magic in this land, and magic around you is different. Quite different indeed."

The girl stopped. "This is too much. I can't- I can't remember who I am and you're talking about different worlds! It's too much." She folded her arms across her chest.

Bofur placed a hand on her back. "It'll be alright. It'll come back to you eventually. Just, keep yer chin up kid." He ruffled her already tangled hair and they started walking again.

She smiled a bit. There was an echo in her mind, something was so familiar about it, but she couldn't grasp at the fragment.

"We should figure out something to call you. A name can help you feel more like you belong." Bilbo suggested.

"What name would fit?" Ori asked.

"Gwalyan?" Fili suggested.

"Saeniver?" Kili put his two cents in.

"Lúthien." Gandalf said, "It's elven for sapphire. With those eyes of hers, it fits."

"Lúthien." She spoke the name and played with it in her head. "It's pretty." She smiled.

Gandalf grinned. "So it's settled. Lúthien it is!"

It was hard to believe that those bringing up the rear of the party were on a serious mission. They talked and laughed and it looked, from afar, that they had always been the best of friends.

"It's just a great feeling, to see the delight on the children's faces. I do miss how things were before, but being a toymaker, it's pretty rewarding too." Bofur smiled, happy creases formed around his mouth and eyes and his deep dimples showed.

Lúthien watched him as he spoke, his eyes lit up. "It's wonderful to have something you're so passionate about."

Bofur nodded. "The lives we live now, it's something we had to get used to. The young ones don't know what home was like before, but they certainly won't be the same if we reclaim it. So much has been lost, it's a lot to get back." He looked off, the light fled from his eyes and sadness had taken over.

"Are you alright?" Lúthien noticed the change in him.

He sighed and forced a smile. "Yes las I am."

They went on and on until night fall. They pulled out the cookware and got a fire going. They all sat around the flames taking in the warmth.

"So how did you do that trick earlier, when you put out the fire?" Fili asked Lúthien.

She thought for a moment, "Well, I just breath really. I just kind of... put more force behind it. I guess. It's hard to explain." She scratched her head and ended up tangling up her fingers in her hair. "Ugh."

"You really did a number on your hair." Nori said.

"It wasn't like this when I woke up, but with all the tree climbing and hole digging this happened." She was pulling twigs out of her hair.

"I can help." Kili started to tear at the girls hair.

"Ow! OW!" She pulled away from him. "That's not helping!"

"Of course it hurts, you've got it all twisted up. It might be better if we just cut it all off." His hand went for his knife.

Lúthien backed up against a tree, "Oh don't you dare!"

Kili started laughing, "Just a joke." He put back his knife.

"And how would you like it if I joked about cutting your hair off!" She grabbed at her knotted pony tail. "It's not funny." She turned away from him and looked off towards the woods.

Kili rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't take long to grow back anyway." He smirked.

"What he's saying is he'd cry until it grew back." Fili laughed. Lúthien shook her head and smiled at the boys. "You never did tells us though how you managed to survive out here on your own. What exactly did you remember?"

The girl chewed her lip, "I woke up by the river, my my dress was whole and my hair actually looked nice. I started wandering around, not knowing what else to do. That's when I ran across a group of orc's. They attacked me and I ran, hiding from them in a ditch. That's kind of how it went from then on, just running around, hunting for food and trying to survive."

"Quite impressive lassie." Balin nodded. "You're a lot more tough than you look."

Bofur took watch as the others turned in. Lúthien climbed into the nearest tree and settled in on a low branch. "Don't you want a pack to sleep on? Or a blanket?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm used to sleeping like this. Thank you though."

"Alright. If you get cold just holler."

Lúthien looked up at the sky through the tree branches, the stars shown bright on them. "I wonder," She spoke to herself quietly. "What's in store for us."


End file.
